Gakuen Hetalia Self Insert The Europe Class
by Spades2345
Summary: When my friend asked me if I wanted to attend Gauken Hetalia, how could I say no? Waring: Crackfic, Ooc, Mary-Sues, maybe GermanyxOc or UKxOc, maybe. THIS FIC IS FOR /FUN/ AND IT DOES CONTAIN MARY-SUES.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Joint fic with Amaya! :3 This one is also crack, but it takes place at Gakuen Hetalia so I can stalk my bishies. Please, enjoy.**

***Edit: Really people, have I not made the warning obvious enough? THIS FIC IS FOR /FUN/ AND IT DOES CONTAIN MARY-SUES. This is nothing to be taken seriously, and no, I'm not some delusional person in love with fictional characters. This was originally made for giggles between a friend and I. Nothing more. Now, please stop with the Mary-sue complaints. I don't know how to make it anymore clearer.***

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR THE CHARACTERS IN IT. KTHKSBYE.**

* * *

When I first got the call from Amaya asking if I wanted to go to Hetalia Academy with her this year; I'm sure you can imagine my response.

"YES! Did you even need to ask?" I almost screamed into the phone.

"Alright, good. Just remember that-"

"I need to go pack!" I interrupted her in my excitement. "I'll talk to you later! Bye!"

Humming to myself, I went about my room packing. While I grabbed me things and threw them into my suitcase, I began to think about the new year.

It must have been Alfred that agreed to my coming along with Amaya. He was the only nation that I really knew, besides England, or the United Kingdom… Whichever he went by… but I only met him once when Amaya dragged me to America's house and he was there to discuss things with Alfred, and it only was a brief encounter.

Shrugging, I went back to my packing.

* * *

"Wow…" I mumbled to myself, looking around the massive hallways.

As my friend complimented her uniform, I looked down at mine. Since I was mostly of European descent, I was obliviously placed in the Europe class. Because of this, I wore a short plaid skirt with my dress shirt covered by a long sleeved white sweater, which was _also_ covered by a red blazer. The only thing not in regulation with the uniform code were the socks, which were supposed to be a plain black. My socks were black… they just had bright, red hearts printed all over them… Close enough.

"This is great! I get to stalk my China once again!" Amaya exclaimed next to me

Oh, right. She was in the Asia class.

"Yay you! Now, where are my European boys at?" I asked, looking around the halls.

Even though I had only met, if you could call it that, him once, I pretty much became an instant England fan girl. Like Amaya was with China… And England, but I won't tell her how jealous I was, because I was the one with the class with him anyways.

"Probably still in class," Amaya replied, looking around as well. "So, this is Gakuen Hetalia. The school of the Nations…"

"How did you get us enrolled in here anyway?" I asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy. I had to call in a lot of favors for Alfred. Not to mention I had to make up a big lie for our government to let us in." She replied, still glancing around.

"What did you have to do...?" I questioned, looking at my friend suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary… I just have to be America's slave for the next few weeks or so." Amaya said, staring at me now.

I looked at my friend in shock, before gathering myself. "Well, sucks for you!" I started, before getting an idea, "Can I be England's slave?" I asked, my eyes glazing over.

"Gee, thanks… I guess that's up to Iggy." Amaya replied, sweat dropping a little.

"Or Germany's slave. Either one is fine with me." I commented, ignoring my friend's previous statement. Yep, I was also a Germany fan girl, even if I saw him only once.

"Pfft, once my time with Alfred is up, it's all about Yao!" As Amaya finished saying this, a loud bell rang throughout the campus, making me jump.

"Do you remember where the dorms are at, Christel?" Amaya asked, almost hurriedly.

"Uh, yeah, I think so." I said, giving my friend a confused look.

"Ok, well, I'm going to find my Asian friend. Text me if you need anything!" She yelled, taking off.

"What?" I yelled after her, uselessly.

* * *

Well, all by myself now, I guess…

I walked through a hallway that had a handful of student roaming about in it.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize that I was being stalked until it was too late.

I jumped a foot in the air when I felt an arm around my waist and getting pulled into a taller body.

"_Vous devez être ami de l'Amérique_. " A heavy, French accent spoke to me.

I look nervously up at the face belonging to the voice that knew no personal boundaries. Judging by the accent and by what Amaya had told me, I used my wonderful detective skills to conclude that it was France, or Francis, his human name.

"_¿Qué?"_ I asked. You see, when I get nervous and uncomfortable, I start speaking what little Spanish I knew. Like now. However, when I get pissed off, I speak with a Spanish accent. But I'm not Spanish in any way. Go figure…

Ignoring my question, the taller nation continued. "Now, I was hoping I could perhaps show you to your dorm."

No. No. NO. NOT GOOD.

"It's alright… I-I know where it's at…" I mumbled, looking at France nervously.

"_Non, non, mon cher._ What kind of gentleman would I be if-"

He didn't get to finish because I found a way out of his tight grip, and took off yelling something that sounded a lot like, "Pervert!"

* * *

Turning around a corner while keeping my running speed probably wasn't the best idea I ever had. Why? Because I ended up running into someone and knocking both of us down. So far, not a good first day.

Quickly standing up, I went to help the poor guy I ran into. It was a pale guy with a reddish brown hair with one extra long curl sticking out to the side.

"I'm so sorry! You aren't hurt are you?"

"Ve~" Was the response I got.

I stared at the male on the floor, confused. I didn't kill him, did I? Having no better idea, I began to poke him on the cheek.

After a few pokes, he jolted up with a cry of, "PASTA!"

Surprised at the sudden outcry, I fell back down onto the floor.

The other looked at me, before breaking out into a grin, giving me his hand. "I'm Italy! Who are you?"

Blinking and utterly lost, I replied with a simple, "I'm Christel," before dumbly shaking his hand.

"Oh~! America's human friend that's in our class!" He yelled excitedly.

"Yep!" I enthusiastically replied, grinning too now.

"You should come to the Axis meeting tomorrow after class to meet Doitsu and Japan, ve~" Italy said, spacing out.

"Sounds great!" I replied, the grin getting only bigger. "Well, I should get back to my room now. I'll see you tomorrow Italy!" I said, waving my new friend goodbye.

Well, I was one step closer to Germany now, so this day wasn't too bad. Minus the pervet.

* * *

_Vous devez être ami de l'Amérique_.- You must be America's friend.

_¿Qué?_- What?

_Non, non, mon cher.- _No, no my dear.

**So, this is my half of Gakuen Hetalia Self Insert... Or GHSI. I hope it isn't /too/ bad, I really enjoyed writing this. Remember, Amaya Loves Joo has the other half if anyone is actually reading this and you're interested. Peace, loves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for Chapter two! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

I gave a frustrated sigh after hearing Amaya's alarm off _again. _After a few seconds, the dorm went silent again. After giving myself a final check in the mirror, I quietly walked towards Amaya's half of the dorm that was separated by a paper screen. Entering her "room" I rolled my eyes at her sleeping form.

"Oh, China! I love you so much!" She mumbled in her sleep, turning over.

Giving another frustrated sigh, I walked over to my sleeping friend. I, quite forcefully, shoved her off the bed while yelling, "Wake up!"

"I was having the best dream…" She mumbled, sitting on the floor rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Ten minutes until seven." I said, walking out of her room.

"What?" She screamed. I gave _another_ sigh while I heard her dash around the door in a mad attempt to get ready for class in time. If this was how every morning was going to start, it wouldn't be long until I overstress myself.

"Almost ready!" Amaya yelled, rushing to fix her hair.

"Hurry up, we need to leave now!" I yelled back as she ran out of the room.

* * *

Nervously, I stood before the door to the European class. Not like there was anything to be nervous about, just a class with some of the greatest nations in the world… And it was just a class with actual nations in general.

Nah… Nothing to be nervous about, right? Haha…

Pushing the thought away, I opened the class door and nervously peeked in. Well it looked like it was pretty full, and the teacher wasn't there yet. Stepping in, I looked for familiar faces.

"CHRISTEL! SIT OVER HERE!" A voice yelled, which I quickly identified as my friend, America.

I waved nervously at him when I saw him talking to England, who turned to frown at me. Psh, jerk… Sexy jerk…. Whatever.

"Hola!" I said cheerfully, walking towards America, feeling the stares from the nations I passed by.

"You look tired, have trouble getting around? You can always ask me, cause I'm the HERO!" America yelled in his normal, yelling voice.

Giving a small giggle, I replied, "Nah, but I think I had a nightmare last night. I kept waking up, and whenever I did I felt strangely disturbed with images of Paris in my head."

"You ran into France, didn't you?" England asked me, staring.

"How'd you know?" I gasped, looking honestly surprised.

The two nations in front of me gave me one of those '…' faces when the teacher walked in.

"Ah! You must be Miss Engelhardt, I presume?" The teacher asked, looking at me. "Here to represent your educational system?"

"Oh, uhh, yeah. I am." I said, sitting down at the empty desk next to me which America apparently saved from me. This seat was, thankfully, nowhere near France, and I could see Italy eagerly wave at me.

"So, why are you in this class?"

"Well, I'm a little bit Welsh, Irish, French, and Native American." I said, "_Aber ich halte mich für Deutsch." _

Although my German came out a bit rough, I was proud of myself. I spent a day or two learning how to say that one line somewhat properly so I had something else to say other than, 'I'm American.'

"_Sie sind Deutsche?" _The German nation asked, turning to look at me.

After a long pause which I used to translate what he said, I responded, roughly, back, "_Ja_… But I can't speak it too well, sorry. I've always wanted to though."

Germany stared at me a moment longer, before turning away.

I sighed to myself. Well, a first impression there didn't go exactly as planned.

* * *

I walked towards the place Amaya told me to go to for lunch, "or else"

I was by myself because Italy and I stayed behind in the classroom to talk. He tried to convince that 'Germany really would like you because you're German,' and 'You're still coming to the Axis meeting afterschool, right?'.

Arriving at the table, I saw what could be described as a mini-disaster. America and Amaya were both shoveling in food and making a huge mess that England was apparently scolding them for.

"Amaya... You have stuff on your face" I said, walking up behind England and taking a seat next to him.

"Where?" She asked.

I gestured to her entire face.

Shrugging me off, she continued to eat in her messy manner, making me frown.

"I'm going to leave, if you don't stop." I whined, crossing my arms and glaring at Amaya.

"Ok, if you leave, make sure to tell China I love him!" She replied, sarcastically.

"Who's China?" I replied back sarcastically back.

"Whose China? He's only the love of my life!" She yelled, standing up to the table. "I'll prove it! I'm going to go find him!"

"Don't forget to wipe off your face first!" I yelled after her, receiving a response of 'Bite me!"

Turning back to the nation beside me and in front of me, I saw America quickly wipe off his face.

"Oi, Chrissy, do you understand Romeo and Juliet at all? I'd ask England but he'd just yell at me!" America complained, too busy arguing with England to notice my twitch.

"Romeo and Juliet is a piece of crap." I snapped, earning an evil look from England, "I mean, it's a great piece of literature…Juliet is just an airhead and Romeo a prick. I mean, god, he killed her cousin! And she had sex with him, after he killed her cousin! What the heck?

"And then she gets the chance to marry some rich guy who has her on a pedestal, loves her eternally, and not to mention, PROBABLY WON'T KILL ANY OF HER FAMILY and she blows him off. And then they freaken kill themselves because of each other… Which could mean that they were forever bound in death, of eternally separated because of their sins… Not exactly the way I would want my love to go… And another thing…"

While I continued my rant on Romeo and Juliet, I didn't notice America and England give me nervous glances.

* * *

I walked with Italy into the empty room the apparently used for the Axis meetings. Germany had left before the two of us, because Italy and I got caught up talking about food, mainly pasta.

"You must be Christel-san that Germany-san was talking about." A soft voice spoke. It belonged to a small, Asian man.

"Oh! You must be Japan, right?" I asked, extending my hand to shake his.

"That's correct." He replied, giving me a soft smile.

"Cool! I hope we'll become great friends!"

* * *

_Aber ich halte mich für Deutsch- _But I consider myself German

_Sie sind Deutsche?_- You're German?

_Ja-_ Yes

**And, that's it. I'm tired. xD. And, no Diana, I don't think everything is about me. ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!**

**My computer was been spazzing lately and I haven't had the time. And I'm sorry this is so short. x.x I just wanted to get this done. Sorry guys, don't lose faith with me just yet though! I'll go through and edit it later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

I yawned as I dragged my feet into the Europe class. I frowned slightly as I heard England and America bickering next to my seat. I get frustrated easily, you see, and I didn't sleep well last night. Which means I'm already grumpy by the time America starts yelling at me.

"Chrissy!" He yelled as I took my seat.

"Yes America?" I mumbled, laying my head on the desk sideways so I could still look at the two.

"How do you spell honor? England's being so wrong on how to-"

"H-O-N-O-U-R." I sighed. "Just like there's a 'u' in colour. Sorry, I speak English, not American, America."

I stuck my tongue out at him when he started to whine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw England smirk slightly.

I think I just redeemed myself from my Romeo and Juliet bashing.

* * *

I was surprised to find just England at the table where we sat yesterday all by himself. America usually freaken ran there while England yelled after him, and I don't know when Amaya showed up because _I _was the one who was usually late.

Well, it was only my second day here… So this pattern didn't really count for anything.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, sitting next to England.

"No idea." Was my response.

Nodding, I began to stare at my lap. I was sitting next to England… Alone… Oh yes. I didn't notice England give me a weird look as I went off into La La Land. But come on, how else was I supposed to keep my fangirling under control without daydreaming?

My daze was broken when America sat down with a large McDonalds bag and immediately began stuffing his face. Amaya showed up not too long after that.

"There you are." I said, giving her a bored look.

"Here I am." Amaya agreed sitting next to America before eyeing his food. "Have I ever told you how much I loved you?"

"No… why?" Aw, poor America. He looked like he was freaking out.

"Just wanted to let you know." Amaya snuggled into his arm. "Love!"

I could sense America's and England's confusion at this point, so I intervened. "She does that to get food."

"Really? So you're just saying that to get my food?"

"Of course not!" I would like to note that Amaya's eyes still haven't left the McDonalds food yet.

"What is that?" I asked, staring at America's drink. If I had missed that it was what I thought it was, I would never-

"Sweet Tea! It's pretty much liquid sugar!" America exclaimed back, holding up his cup.

Oh god, I did.

Completing ignoring what Amaya said, I suddenly jumped up and pointed to a random direction.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S COMMUNISM!"

When America looked towards the direction I pointed at, I grabbed for his Sweet Tea and dashed madly away. England could wait.

If Amaya was smart; she'd grab the food.

* * *

Calm now, I walked through the halls sipping at my new drink.

_Where to go_ I thought, _Can't exactly go back to the table. America would wring my neck… _

"Christel-san." A shy voice broke my thoughts from behind me.

"Oh! Japan!" I turned around, grinning at my new friend. "You think maybe I could hang with you? America's kinda mad at me, so I can't go anywhere he would…"

He looked confused for a second before smiling politely at me. Huh, probably thought I was crazy… But I kinda am…

"Of course. I was just going to the meeting room."

I inwardly squeeled. Had to leave England to go to Germany, but that was prefect for me. Plus Italy was way adorable.

* * *

"_Wie geht es Ihnen?"_

"Wii get es Ihen?"

Germany made a frustrated sound and I let out another sigh.

Germany offered to- well, Italy came up with the idea and Germany agreed to it- to try to help me with my German. But as you can probably see, it wasn't going too well.

"Ve~ Don't worry, Christel! I'm sure you'll get the hang of it!" Italy tried to encourage me.

"He's right. You sounded much better that time." Japan agreed.

"Thanks guys," I replied giving them a weak smile.

Before Germany could continue, my phone went off. I gave Germany an apologetic smile before answering.

"_Christel!" _I winced slightly as the first thing that met my ears was Amaya's loud whine.

"_Yes?_" I replied back.

"_I need you're help. Come to the library pronto." _And she hung up.

I glared at my phone. Whatever it was better be worth it to interrupt my time with Germany! We were finally getting somewhat along!

I gave the three nations a defeated look. "Sorry guys, it's important and I gotta go. Bye!"

I waved a final goodbye as I walked out into the hallway and made course for the library…

Which was where again?

* * *

_Wie geht es Ihnen?- How are you?_

**Again, sorry for the late update and short chapter. .; I'll do better next time, I promise.**


	4. Side Chapter: Happy Birthday!

**Hey guys! Sorry, this _isn't_ the next chapter of Gakuen, but I decided to put this here since it fit in this universe. I plan to post the next chapter up by tomorrow, so you can ignore this if you want.**

**But, this is a gift for my dear friend Amaya because it's her birthday tomorrow. :3 Yes, I realize this isn't exactly what she wanted me to do, but this is what I'm giving her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MI AMIGA.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. D: Warning: Mary-sues and OOCness.**

* * *

_This has got to be one of the suckiest days of my life._

Amaya huffed as she walked through the halls of Gakuen on her way to class. It was her birthday for heaven's sakes! She was expecting her roommate Christel rudely wake her up while running into her room screaming with a platter of cupcakes or something. Because that's what she does. But, _no_. She woke to her alarm clocking screaming at her, and her friend no where to be seen; bed already made.

And to top that all off, she hadn't seen any of the countries around! Like no one! Not even America! So, Amaya walked through the halls all by her lonesome self to the Asia class while planning ways to get back at her friends.

Walking into the room with just moments to spare, she quickly scanned the room for Korea. Of course Korea would remember, and even if he didn't, he would listen to her whine. And that was what was important. She spotted him talking with Japan, and began to walk towards the two. But only for the two to scurry away from her when she began to get close.

Amaya stood in the middle of the aisle looking utterly dumbfounded. And right as the teacher came in, she stomped back to her seat in rage.

* * *

Amaya stormed through the hallways when it came time for lunch, and the few nations she did see avoided her completely; whether it was from her obvious anger or some other reason, she didn't know. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught England coming out of a room, and briskly walked up to him. But right as he noticed her, England promptly turned around and walked right back into the room. And Amaya thought she could hear the clicking of a lock.

She let out a growl of frustration as she turned away and became to pace through the hall once more. Turning a corner, she ran behind a nearby by object when she saw three people talking.

'_So this is where Christel's been.' _She thought, glaring at her roommate as she talked to Spain and Portugal.

"_¡Es muy importante que ella no se entere!" _Christel said, making her ridiculous hand motions she always did when she was excited.

"_¿No le molesta? Todos estaríamos evitando su…"_ Spain questioned.

"_Bueno, sí. Pero ella lo disfrutará en el largo plazo! Ya le dije a la mayoría de las otras naciones…"_ Christel protested, frowning slightly. And that when Portugal leant towards her, and pointed in Amayas general direction while whispering something in Christel's ear. The three turned to look where Amaya was hiding with surprised looks, before all scurrying off as well.

'_So it's not just us not running into each other… They're FLIPPIN AVOIDING ME!' _Amaya inwardly yelled, stomping her way back to class.

* * *

_So… It seemed as though everyone was avoiding her._

America claimed he had "hero business" to do before leaving her.

France said he had lessons to teach while doing an extremely inappropriate hip gesture before ignoring her.

Prussia stated that he got told off by Portugal after that drinking incident, and was not going to make that mistake again… before avoiding her.

Hell, Russia didn't even say anything! He just kept walking!

Amaya wasn't even angry anymore, she was pretty damn depressed at this point.

'_All I wanted was for someone to say 'Happy Birthday' to me…_'

"What's wrong Amaya aru?"

Amaya glanced up at the voice before tackling the owner in pure joy. "China! You aren't ignoring me!"

The Asian nation looked down at the girl with a mildly surprised look. "Why would I ignore you? You haven't done anything aru…"

"Everyone's been avoiding me today!" She sniffled. "And it's my birthday so it sucks even more!"

"_Shēngrì kuàilè, _Amaya._"_ China said, smiling softly at the birthday girl. "Come; I have something I want to show you…"

* * *

And so Amaya followed the Chinese Nation until he, strangely enough, led her back to her own dorm. But before she could question him, he opened the door and she was greeted with shouting. Inside her dorm were the other nations, smiling at her while yelling 'Happy Birthday' in their own languages while the room was appropriately decorated.

"Happy _Cumpleaños _my friend!" Christel shouted once the others stopped.

Amaya stared at them, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "Y-You guys didn't forget?"

"Pft! Of course I wouldn't! Did you really think I would?" Christel scoffed, rolling her eyes at her friend. "I'm hurt, Amaya. And after all that trouble I went through to plan this surprise. I even got like… three pounds of dip-n'-dots cause you love them so much!"

She was immediately met with a tackle while Amaya squeeled her thanks many times.

Christel grinned slightly before quietly murmuring to her friend. "So… France and I were talking about getting England drunk to see if he would start table dancing in this little apron that I've heard _so much about…"

* * *

_

___¡Es muy importante que ella no se entere!- It's very important she doesn't find out!_

_____¿No le molesta? Todos estaríamos evitando su…- But won't it bother her? We'll have to avoid her... (Something like that xD)_

_____Bueno, sí. Pero ella lo disfrutará en el largo plazo! Ya le dije a la mayoría de las otras naciones ..- Well, yeah. But she'll enjoy it in the long run! I already told most of the other nations..._

_____Shēngrì kuàilè- Happy Birthday_

_______Cumpleaños- Birthday_

**So, that's it! Hope you liked it Amaya! And I'll do my best to post the next actual chapter tomorrow guys!**


	5. Chapter 4 For real, guys

**And here is Chapter 4, my loves!**

**Warning Rant: Ok, can anyone come up with I way I can make it clearer that there are Mary-Sues in this Fic? I can't. But I still get comments and PMs from people complaining that there are mary-sues. This bothers me. I have given warnings about it. Don't like, don't read, mkay? I'm done.**

**And to all of you who read this despite the Mary-Sues and the OOCness... I love you. Srsly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. D: Warning: This fic contains Mary-Sues. Get over it.**

* * *

I eventually found the library and Amaya was standing outside waiting for me.

"Germany was teaching me German!" I snapped, walking towards my friend. "This had better be important!"

"You're not the only one at a loss! I finally go to be with China!" She whined back. "America needs my help with something."

"What is it?" I questioned, still slightly fuming.

"I don't know. I wanted you here with me so we could find out together…"

"You couldn't do it by yourself?" I complained, rolling my eyes.

"No…" She mumbled, opening up the door.

"You're finally here!" America exclaimed before grabbing Amaya by the wrist and dragging her deeper into the library while I followed, lazily… Oh look, there was_ Phantom of the Opera_… THAT is a great book… Just saying.

"What is it? I was finally able to catch up with China!"

"This is more important!"

"What could be more important?" I asked, joining in on the conversation.

"I need to know what true American citizens think of our national sports!" He said smiling, as he held a football in one hand; and a baseball in another.

"We all know that it's Baseball!" Amaya said, grabbing the ball from his hand "It's the most amazing sport in American history!"

"Is not!" I protested, snatching the football from America's hand. "We all know it's football!"

"Is so! Baseball is a classic American sport!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Pft, it was until the Chinese took it. No longer American, hun." I snapped, crossing my arms. I could vaguely hear America exclaim something, but honestly, I could care less; I had to defend my sport.

"You think I care that the Chinese took it? Besides, what's so great about Football?" Amaya mumbled, rolling her eyes "It's just some game where testosterone educed males have an excuse to kill each other!

"Well, it's more common for Baseball players to take steroids, Football players just get drunk." I pointed out. "Besides, who really watches Baseball these days besides you?"

"Have you seen Petco. park during Padres season? It's full!" She said, scoffing "It's also more common for football players to suffer earlier death from injuries to their physical being!"

I thought for a moment; trying to think of a comeback. "Football has half naked chicks bouncing around in it."

Amaya opened her mouth to speak, closed it, reopened it, and closed it once more. "I have nothing left to rebuttal to that." She finally admitting, sighing.

"So it's agreed: Football wins." I smirked triumphantly. I realized than that the two have us have probably been arguing for the past ten minutes or so.

I heard my friend grumble something out before she turned to America. "Are you recording this?"

"Yes! This is perfect evidence for my little experiment!" He said, turning off the camera.

I let out a sigh and turned around. "Well, see ya guys. I'm out." I said, walking out of the library.

* * *

Walking away from the library I yawned as I tried to think of something to do. The Axis countries had probably left their meeting thing by now. I didn't feel like going to look for England. I stopped in the middle of the hall way, frowning. Who else did I really know? America? France? Ew, no on the latter. I groaned to myself; I really needed to make more friends here.

"Are you alright?" A female voice said behind me.

I whipped around and saw a girl with a uniform similar to Amaya with a long pony tail. And this is just my opinion, but she was pretty dang pretty, But that's just me. I let out a loud awkward laugh as the Asian girl stared at me. "HAHA… Of course!" I let out another sigh; I must really seem like a freak.

The girl stared at a bit longer before speaking. "You're not an actual country, right? Like Amaya?"

"Yeah, I'm just a regular old person. Nothing special about me. My name's Christel." I replied nodding. "You're in the Asian Class, right?"

The other smiled at me. "Yes, I am Vietnam. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Vietnam!" I inwardly squealed. Guess who just made another friend all by herself? That's right; I just did. But before I could say anything, my phone started ringing again. The thing just seemed to ruin all of my happy moments today.

"Hello?… Oh hey Amaya… Teach me German? Are you sure he won't mind?… Yeah, if I see her I'll bring her. Where are you guys anyways?… Alright, bye." With a sigh I hung up the phone and gave another smile to my new friend. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Is something up?"

"Eh, not really." I replied, playing with the hem of my skirt. "Amaya just called me saying that other nation wanted to help with my German lessons."

"Alright, I have to get going anyways. I hope to see you around." Vietnam said, beginning to walk off.

"You too! Bye Miss Vietnam!" I said, waving after her. Now, to find that Portugal chick…

* * *

"Who is going to teach me German?" I came into the room asking, following behind Portugal and Germany following behind me. Oh right, he said that this was his dorm that he shared with his brother.

"That would be the awesome me!" Some albino kid yelled at me, smiling. I had the feeling that this was going to be a frustrating lesson and Germany disappeared. Nhh… Great.

_Off in a corner_…

"Now say '_Ich möchte in meinem Preußen entscheidend Regionen_.'" The 'Awesome Prussia' instructed me.

"Dude, I can barely say 'How are you?' and you want me to say that?" I scoffed, pouting.

"You can do it with the awesome me teaching you!"

_Some time later…_

"_Ich möchte in meinem Preußen entscheidend Regionen._" I said, finally mastering the be damned sentence.

"That was great! Now as soon as West gets back, I want you to tell him that exact sentence!" Prussia said, laughing to himself.

"What did you get her to say…?" Amaya asked, her cheeks bright red. Oh great, chick was probably drunk.

"Something amazingly awesome!" Prussia said, looking at her. "Your such a lightweight, Amaya."

"Pft, yeah she is." I grumbled, standing up. I saw Portugal pick up my roommate. "I should probably go with them. Who knows if Missy remembers what she did with the key."

"You better tell West what I taught you!" Prussia yelled after me.

"Yeah, yeah. I will."

* * *

"Thanks for carrying her all the way here." I said to Portugal who was leaving Amaya's room.

The older nation smiled at me. "It was nothing." She paused as I began to rummage through the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching Amaya to not go drinking anymore by hiding the pain killers. She'll probably have one heck of a headache in the morning."

"Are you sure you should do that?"

"Yes." I replied, smiling evilly.

* * *

_Dear Amaya,_

_You probably have a huge migraine right now, AMIRITE?_

_Well, too bad~. I took the painkillers away, so you'll have to find me if you want some. Don't drink. It's bad for you. I should know; I get lectured a lot. _

_Love;_

_Christel. 3_

_P.S.- I messed with your alarm clock, so you better hurry if you don't want to be late for class!_

_

* * *

_

___Ich möchte in meinem Preußen entscheidend Regionen- I want Prussia in my Vital Regions._

**Alright, another chapter done. And yes, I included Vietnam despite her not being in the anime/manga. Why? Because I have a bit of a girl-crush on her. :3**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Remember: Reviews are loved, Helpful Criticism is appreciated, pointless flames _are not wanted. _Thank you and have a lovely evening.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another /late/ update, sorry. But guess what? I got a part in the school theatre production? That's exciting, right? xD Anyways, here's the next chapter. I'm going to try to update Weather in America tomorrow, if any of you are interested it that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I do own myself and Amaya though. Warning: Mary-sues!**

* * *

I walked into the Europe class in a surprisingly good mood; heck, I was even humming! I smiled and waved at America, who began his usual frantic waving as if he thought I would forget the fact that sat my seat is next to his. Still humming, I walked over to Italy.

"_¡Hola Italia!_" I called, grinning.

"_Buon giorno,_ Christel!" Italy exclaimed.

"Oh! Have you seen Germany? I was supposed to tell him something last night, but Amaya kind of got drunk… So… Yeah…" I asked, looking around the room. I heard Italy mumble something along the lines of a 'no'. But, thankfully, Germany walked through the door and I eagerly ran over to him.

"Germany~! I have something to tell you~!" I called, grinning madly. The Nation gave a motion for me to continue. "_Ich möchte in meinem Preußen entscheidend Regionen!_"

As soon as I said this however, a loud obnoxious laugh came from behind me and Germany took on a frustrated expression. Before I could question anything though, an arm wrapped itself around my midsection. "Ha ha! You heard it West! She asked for my awesome five me-"

"No." Germany cut Prussia off, smacking him on the head. As Prussia wondered off, complaining, Germany gave me a stern look. "Don't involve yourself with him. He's a shady character-" I nodded, still confused, "-And we have training thirty minutes after school ends. Don't be late!"

I nodded obediently as the teacher walked in. I walked back over to my desk, only for America to start leaning towards me in a bad attempt to be subtle.

"Pst… Chrissy. What was that all about?" He (loudly) whispered.

"I'm not… really sure…"

* * *

At lunch I suddenly remembered Amaya. How could I forget about that? Poor girl probably had a bigger migraine by now. Oh well. I quickly looked through my bag to make sure I actually had the painkillers with me. Yep.

"Christel, I could really use those painkillers right about now." Amaya whined, as she finally approached our usual table for lunch.

"Alright, but you can't take them on an empty stomach, Hun." I replied, looking through my bag. After a moment, I pulled a few bags of Fruit Snacks out and set them on the table.

"You had those this entire time?" England asked, giving me a surprised look.

"Yep, I always carry Fruit Snacks with me!" I said, grinning.

"_Why?"_

"Because… I like Fruit Snacks." I said, giggling slightly, which Amaya joined in on. Yes, I always carry some packs of Fruit Snacks on me. It's probably best if you don't question it.

"I want some!" The American Nation whined.

"Fine, fine." I sighed, throwing him a pack too. I glared slightly when I heard England mutter something about Americans being bloody.

"Now that I've ingested my pain pills, I'm going to go cause utter chaos and destruction. Maybe I'll be successful in creating a WW3!" Amaya said, standing up.

"Do you ever consider the consequences of your actions?" England asked, sounding a bit surprised and upset at the same time.

"Hmm… Not really! I'm American, remember? I love causing chaos!" Amaya exclaimed, fist pumping the air. I sighed, covered my face, and tried to make myself disappear. And she wonders why I insult the American culture so much despite being American myself.

"USA! USA!" Oh great, now the nation himself was joining in.

"Freaken Americans…" I mumbled, looking at the two in disappointment.

"Don't hate it just because you can't be like him!" Amaya exclaimed, joining America in his chanting.

"How can you stand to hang out with them everyday?" England questioned, turning to me.

"You get used to it?" I replied, watching the two run off into the school while chanting. "That's going to get them jumped by some Anti-America country."

* * *

"Oh done with your chanting already, America?" I called out to the blonde figure in front of me on my way back to class.

The other turned about to looked at me with a surprised look. "I-I'm not America… I'm Canada…" The other said, softly.

I paused for a minute to stare at him, waiting for it to register. "Oh my gosh!" I suddenly exclaimed, rushing towards him and wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry! You just totally look like him! Like… Seriously, legitly look like him! I almost failed Geography too if it makes you feel any better! But, like, that teacher wasn't fair at all!"

Haha, here comes my Californian dialect. Ah, the borderline abusive use of 'like'. Ain't that fun?

"I-It's alright… I-I'm used to it…" Canada whispered, blushing at the sudden extreme amount of attention.

"…I'm sorry!" I added, squeezing him tighter. After a moment I finally let him go and gave him a look over. Well, the two countries sort of looked alike… But Canada had longer hair… Maybe I'm just that tired… "Well, I'm Christel! Nice to meet you Canada!"

"Hello," he replied, softly, "The bell is going to ring soon, we should probably get back to class."

* * *

I walked briskly away from my dorm, glancing briefly at the watch I found and decided to wear. I had already changed into something more suitable for the physical work I figured we would be doing today, and I had an extra twenty minutes since I ran to my dorm after class had ended. Well, it'd be better to show up early and impress Germany, right?

I turned around a corner and stopped short. I quickly and back around the corner, hid behind it, and stuck my head around it so I could still see what was happening. There Amaya stood chatting with that French pervert. Figures since the girl herself spoke French… Whatever, I like my Spanish.

"Oh look Amaya; it's your adorable friend." Oh great, he spotted me.

"Christel~! What are you doing over there?" I sighed and came out of my hiding place. "And how come you're dressed like you're going to go exercise? You hate exercising."

"Psh, I can when I want to." I said, crossing my arms. "And the Axis are having a training day and Germany told me to come too. I don't want to get sweaty in my normal uniform, so-"

"I want to come!" Amaya interrupted, looking excited.

"Fine, fine. We're going to meet up at the field, so I'll just meet you there. You have twenty minutes to get there." I said, beginning to walk past the two. Amaya took off running to the dorm, and France smirked at me as I passed by him. I ran the rest of the way, trying to suppress my shivers.

* * *

"You're early." Germany said, nodding to me in approval. It was only him and Japan by the time I got there, but I could see Italy far off in the distance making his way over.

I nodded back, before saying, "My friend wanted to come too. She should be on her way."

Japan looked at me with curiosity. "Amaya-san is going to join us as well?"

Before I could say anything, Amaya ran up to us looking somewhat out of breath, with Italy right behind her. "Here!" She yelled, grinning. "And I want to work with Ita-chan!"

"Very well." Germany sighed, turning to me. "I don't want you getting his habits, so you'll train with Japan and I, I suppose."

I inwardly squealed at the suggestion. Alone time with Germany? Well- Japan would be there two, but he was cool, so it was all cool. Now, I just had to make sure that I could actually impress the German Nation…

_Some time later…_

I huffed and weakly followed after Germany, Japan following slowly after me. I ran into Germany when he suddenly stopped, and I abruptly, also tiredly, began to apologize.

Germany turned around and inspected Japan and I. After a moment, he nodded and said, "That's it. I think we've done enough for today."

Japan and I looked at each other, still trying to catch our breaths, and silently cheered. After taking a few breaths, Japan looked around. "But where are Italy-san and Amaya-san?"

I scoffed. "Ten bucks says they saw a cat and ran after it."

I waved goodbye to the two as we separated: Japan to go do his own thing I guess and Germany to go find Italy. I would have helped, but I was tired and sweaty, which is something I couldn't really stand being. And besides, Amaya could find her way back to the dorm, right?

In my thoughts, I accidentally bumped into something. Gosh, I was doing that a lot lately, wasn't I? I looked up to see someone I assumed to be America.

"Oh, sorry..." I paused, inspecting the nation again to be sure, "America...?"

"Of course! Who else could you mistake my heroness for?" He boasted, beaming brightly.

"No one..." I mumbled, before wrapping my arms around him. In a friendly way, I assure you. "Hey America, you should totally carry me to my dorm."

"Ew, Chrissy! You're all sweaty and gross!" He whined, trying to push me away.

"Please, America? I'll give you some Fruit Snacks..." I bribed, giving him the puppy eyes.

"... You have more?"

Note to self: Fruit Snacks make awesome bribe material.

* * *

_¡Hola Italia!- Hello Italy!_

_Buon giorno- Good Morning!_

_Ich möchte in meinem Preußen entscheidend Regionen!- I want Prussia in my vital regions._

**And I think that's it...**

**So, I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. xD And go read Amaya Loves Joo's half of the fic! She's getting depressed because not as many people read hers as mine! D:**

******Remember: Reviews are loved, Helpful Criticism is appreciated, pointless flames _are not wanted. _Thank you and have a lovely evening**  


**Remember: Reviews are loved, Helpful Criticism is appreciated, pointless flames _are not wanted. _Thank you and have a lovely evening**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. I've been working out some emotional problems so this hasn't been my first priority. Which is why this one is fairly short too, sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Amaya, where have you been?" I yelled, watching the girl flinch. Missy hadn't come back last night, at all. So, I believe I had every right to be worried.

She turned around and smiled hesitantly as I continued to glare. "H-Hey, Christel. How are things?"

"Don't give me that! I was worried sick about you!"

"Aha.. Right. I ran into Greece and China- wanna come to the Allies meeting later today?" Amaya said, trying to charm me.

I raised my brow and gave her a questioning look. "Allies Meeting…? Hmm… Sure, but don't think that I'm done scolding you yet!" I snapped, turning around as the bell ending lunch rung.

* * *

"So you're coming to the Allies Meeting today?" America asked excitedly.

I nodded from my seat next to him, looking over his work. We were going over some type of math currently in class, and America had immediately moved next to me. Which made me realize the reason why he helped Amaya get me into Gakuen was so he would have someone do the work for him: AKA me.

"Mm, yeah. Amaya talked me into it after I yelled at her." I agreed absent mindedly, madly erasing at the American nations paper before making corrections.

"Yelled at her for what?" England joined in.

"She didn't come home last night." I sighed when they both made 'Carry on' motions. "I was going to work out with the Axis yesterday when she tagging along and-"

"You've been hanging out with the Axis?" America interrupted, turning at glare at Germany and Italy.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the head. "Why do you think I've been leaving with Italy these past few day? As I was saying; she tagged along, separated, and didn't even come back at all! I figure she would have been at the dorm by the time I got you to carry me back, but no! Goodness, made me wait all night for that darn girl."

It was silent for a moment and England began to say something when America interrupted again. "Sweet! You could totally spy for us!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR SPY!"

* * *

I nervously followed after the two English nations as the went down the hall opposite to the one you would take if you were going to the Axis. We entered the room to see France and some other nation that, well, gave me the creeps.

The creepy nation smiled at me. "Would you like to become one with Mother Russia, da~?"

"_N-No, gracias," _I squeaked, hiding behind England. I followed closely behind him as he walked towards a seat, and took the closest seat next to him. What? When I get freaked out like that, I attach myself to the closest thing. It just happened to be England, I swear. America took the seat at the head of the table, unsurprisingly, and we all sat for a bit while waiting for China and Amaya to arrive.

"That was the worst experience of my life." Amaya whined after a few minutes, floating through the door.

"What was?" I asked.

"I never want to speak of it again…" She said as she took the empty spot next to France.

"_Qu'est-il arrivé?"_

"_Habbits manger des mines et de la Chine sont un affrontement échec_."

"What are they saying…?" America asked.

"No clue…" Russia said smiling up to the other nation.

"_Souhaitez-faire l'amour à vous sentir mieux_?" He asked her.

I twitched. '_Souhaitez-faire l'amour à vous sentir mieux_?' That sounded an awful like '_¿Podría hacer el amor ayudará a sentirse mejor?' _Which meant-

"_Quoi?" _She yelled, running to China's chair "I'd rather be scolded for poor eating habits than ever make love with you!"

Oh dear, it did mean what I thought it did.

"No need to be so mean…" France said, placing his head on the table.

"Pedophile! I'm only seventeen!"

"In my country, it's perfectly legal." France huffed, looking offended..

"Back off before I get the crowbar!" I yelled, glaring at France.

"If we could please get back to the topic of me…" America began, trying to get rid of the awkward topic.

"It's not always about you!" England said, glaring at him.

"Is so! Because I'm the hero after all!" America yelled.

"Maru kaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Marukaite Chikyuu, Chuugoku aru yo!" Amaya sung out suddenly.

"Draw a circle there's the earth, I am China…?" America asked, looking at her sadly.

"Huh…?" She asked, taking her headphone out "Couldn't hear you. ~"

"Never mind…" America said, looking down

"Dude! He's depressed now! He's never sad!" I yelled, glaring at Amaya. I quickly turned back to America, pulling out some Fruit Snacks from thin air and hugging him tightly. "America… Here are some fruit snacks… Cheer up."

"Yay! Thanks Chrissy!" America said, scarfing down the little treats.

I heard Amaya mutter something and China question her about it when England groaned. "America, your eating habits are bloody horrible!"

"They are not!"

"Like you're one to talk, England. You delinquent~" France joined in.

As England turned a bit red and began to argue with France now too, I let my mind roam. Delinquent? Ahh, right. The Punk phase. Before I could really get into that daydream, I realize that both America and France were beginning to pick on dear England now!

"He's is not!" I interrupted suddenly. "He's a refined gentlemen now." I nodded to myself, and from the corner of my eye I could see that Amaya had dozed off.

"Oh? You should have seen him in his Pirate days, mon cher." Well, THAT certainly caught my interest. I leaned towards the French nation to signal him to continue.

"W-Wait a minute!"

France began to say something when Amaya interrupted him. There was a lot of the happening today, wasn't there?

"_I am the King~!"_

All was silent as everyone in the room turned to stare at the sleeping girl. I burst out laughing after a moment of silence. The other nations stared at each other as I sat there giggle.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?"

"Oh, probably some messed up parody of Lion King." I said, wiping away tears from laughing so hard. "But everyone knows that Beauty and the Beast is the best Disney tale… even if it's French."

The nations decided to end the meeting there, leaving me to deal with my dorm mate. Once the other nations had clears, I walked over to my friend, and knelt close to her ear.

"WAKE UP!"

"Wah, what happened?" She yelled, jumping up.

"You slept through the whole meeting~," I replied, smirking.

"Really?"

I nodded. "You know you talk in your sleep, right?"

"Do not!"

"I am the King~!" I sang, before dashing out the door, cackling madly.

"What? That's not funny!" Amaya yelled, running after me.

Not that I was worried: I wasn't the one who skipped out on working out with Germany. I got this running thing down.

* * *

_Qu'est-il arrivé- _What happened?

_Habbits manger des mines et de la Chine sont un affrontement échec- _Mine and China's eating habbits are sure to end in failure(or somethng like that... hard to translate...)

_Souhaitez-faire l'amour à vous sentir mieux- _Would making love help you feel better

_¿Podría hacer el amor ayudará a sentirse mejor?- _See above_._

**And that's it, I'm afraid. Now go bother Amaya Loves Joo, my pretties!**


	8. Chapter 7: I killed the Muffin Man, srry

**I don't know why you guys put up with me. xD Ok, now let me explain for the lateness. First, I had a play that I was in that delayed it. Show went amazing, just to let you guys know. And after that it was finals week, so I was doing some mad studying for that. Did pretty well. Then after that I got lazy and played video games. xD Sorry guys.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**

I let out a groan of frustration as I peeked into Amaya's room. Still sleeping, what a surprise. You know… One of these days, I'm not going to be nice and wake her up. But today was not one of those days.

"Because I am the King!" She groaned, turning in her sleep slight. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Amaya, wake up." Nothing. Fine, we'll go with more drastic measures then.

"Wake up damn it!" I rolled, jamming my foot into her side.

"Uwaah! I think you broke my ribs! I'm going to die!" Amaya complained, grabbing her side.

"Freaken get up!" I yelled. Like I said, one of these days, I'm just not going to bother.

"Why?"

"You'll be late to class… again!" I yelled as I left the room.

* * *

"Dude… that Russia guy is staring at me." I mumbled from my seat next to America. He, England and I had grouped together for an assignment. I wanted to go join Germany and Italy, but America wouldn't have that. France wanted to join our trio. I wouldn't have that.

"Just don't look into his eyes. You may just turn into ice." America mumbled back, giving the large nation a weary glance. England let out a groan and I snorted.

"Dude, did you just cross Greek mythology with Russian ethnics?" I exclaimed, trying to hold my laughter in.

"You git!" England snapped. "Those two are no where near related. Medusa…" My mind trailed off as the bell that signified the beginning of a ten minute break rung. From the corner of my eye, I could see Italy madly waving at me. I smiled, and skipped over.

"_¡Buenos días!" _I said.

"Ve, Christel! I was talking to Doistu about having a big dinner with our foods!" He exclaimed excitedly. Our foods? Oh, he must of meant our cultures type of foods…

"That sounds awesome, Italia!" I responded. I looked eagerly to Germany for some type of confirmation that we were going to do this.

"Right. I wanted to ask you if you could go tell Japan about this that way he could prepare." Germany stated.

Japan? He was in the Asian class… Asian class? That meant-

"Miss Vietnam!" I yelled, suddenly. I flushed and grinned nervously when I noticed that I caught the attention of the class. "Heh heh… Right. No problamo… I'll go now." I said hesitantly, darting out of the class.

* * *

I nervously stood before the door that led into the Asian class. Sure, I ran all the way over here, but weren't Asians all like serious with their studies and stuff? Would they mind me barging in even though it was break? And why was I getting that sense of déjà vu? I sighed, and opened the door and nervously peeked my head in. There was Japan!

"Hey Japan, Germany want to if… Hi Miss Vietnam!" Yeah, so catching sight of my girl crush made me care less about my message. But who cares; it was Vietnam.

"Oh, hello Christel, looks like your friends is sick." Vietnam said, rubbing Amaya's back.

"Oh… Hi Amaya…" I mumbled, walking over to her desk.

"That's all I get?" She asked, lifting her head up to look at me. "A 'hi', boy am I loved!"

"Shush! What do you want me to do about it?" I grumbled.

"Pain killers! I need pills!" She cried, getting up from her seat to attach herself to my legs.

Why did everyone just assume that I keep stuff on my like some mom? I mean, yeah, I had pain killers with me, but it's not nice to just assume things like that! "Fine," I groaned, pulled the bottle out of my bag which Amaya greedily took.

"Do I get Fruit Snacks?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled a bag out. "Well, Japan, I had a message for you, but now I totally forgot it!"

Amaya had already run back to her desk, so I shrugged and made my way back to Vietnam.

"You two seem to have an… interesting relationship for friends." She commented, smiling.

"Yeah, when you're close like that you can be rude and mean no harm." I laughed.

Vietnam smiled and glanced at the clock. "The ten minutes are almost up, you should probably leave now if you don't want to be late."

"Oh! You're right! Thanks Miss Vietnam!" I said, making my way to the door. On my way out, I caught the tail end of a conversation about tea between that China dude and Amaya. "England's tea is better!" I yelled as I left the room.

"What'd you say?"

* * *

I sat with England and America at our usual lunch table. Iggy was still scolding America about earlier- or was it something new this time? Normally, I'd join in. But I felt a bit off today. I wanted to so something, but what?

"Christel! I challenge you to-" Amaya came yelling, dragging China with her when I interrupted her.

"I want to bake." I said, turning to her. First, she looked confused, then panicky.

"Yay! Free food!" America exclaimed, fist pumping the air.

"I'm out." Amaya said nervously, starting to back away.

"What's wrong?" England asked, looking lost.

"You'll find out." Amaya said, grabbing China and running way.

"You'll miss out on all the fun and free food!"

* * *

I hummed happily to myself as I put on the apron to keep my uniform from getting dirty. Luckily, the school had an area for cooking classes which gave me everything I needed to go my baking. Amaya ditched me though; she always claims I'm some sort of an "Angry Baker". Pft… Whatever. It was a lie. And I was

going to make cupcakes, which weren't a lie.

I starting mixing the flour and stuff to make the batter when I felt England's presence behind me.

"Here, let me help with-" I elbowed him in the gut and gave him a dirty look.

"I got this." I said lowly, glaring at him as he back off.

_After…_

"Dude, you're totally gonna let me have some of that batter right?" America exclaimed, breaking my 'bubble.'

"Damn it! Go away!" I yelled, throwing a nearby knife in his direction.

_After that…_

"Damn it! Get out of my kitchen!" I screamed, as America rushed to go join a bruised England in the corner farthest from me. I let out a deep breath and went back to stirring, when Amaya opened the door. Stupid flour didn't want to unclump…

"I'm sure my presence will calm her." I heard a French accent say lowly, and shuffling from America most likely. I tried to ignore it when I felt an arm wrap my waist and France lean it close.

"_Mon amie, _I am here to-"

"Amaya! You were right! This isn't fun!" America cried as I smacked France with the rolling pin. Repeatedly.

"I told you. I know Christel well enough to stay away from 'her kitchen'" Amaya laughed. "_Je vous l'avais dit Flir-… je veux dire la France! _It's fun being right!"

"How do we stop her?" England asked, cowering in the corner.

"I'd give it about another hour or so, until her baking is done I guess…" Amaya said, grabbing onto China's arm "That also means you don't have to prove yourself better than England today! ~"

"That's good aru." He said with a sigh. Prove himself? Ah, Amaya must have gotten butt hurt since England's tea is better.

"I don't feel very good…" Amaya whined.

"I would make you some nice tea, but I'm afraid of that aru." China said, looking over at me, I guess. Well, I was kind of standing on France, but it's his own fault!

"I understand…I wouldn't want to be in the same room as Christel when she is like this."

"Want to go for a walk around the school then?" China asked,

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Amaya.

"Take me with you!" America begged from the floor.

"Sorry, you had the chance to leave this nightmare earlier. But you refused." Amaya snapped.

"Wahh!" America soon joined England in the corner, bother cowering in fear.

"Let's go before she notices us here…" Amaya mumbled, heading for the door.

"You know, I'm right here! I can **hear **what you're saying!" I yelled, pouring the now smooth batter into a cupcake pan.

"Lies!"

* * *

**I am not an angry baker guys. No idea where Amaya gets that idea from. D: Anyways, yeah! Go read her stuff! She's the real brains behind all this work!**


	9. Chapter 9: Water Park! :D

**Lol, hey guys! Remember this? :D See? I haven't completely given up on this! So yeah, I'm not even going to explain my laziness this time. But I do appreciate the reviews and favs I got on this despite the long hiatus. Hope you all haven't given up on me xD Sorry, it's short. D:**

* * *

Ah, the weekend. That lovely time after a long week to do relax_._ Not work to worry about, no teachers to yell at you. And, now, even no countries to deal with for a bit. Not that I didn't like spending time with them- but a girl needs a break every once in awhile!

"It seems like it's been forever since the weekend!" I exclaimed, lying on my bed and snuggling into my pillow.

"Right? I guess it's because we're not used to going to school on Saturday." Amaya said, staring at the ceiling.

"Are we just going to lie here all day and not do anything?" I asked, letting go of my pillow to sit up and look at my friend.

"Well, I don't really have any plans today…" She said, pulling out her Net Book. I sighed and reached for my bag to pull out my DS. Yeah, we're addicted to electronics in this household.

"Fine, I'm just going to sit here and play my Pokémon Black then." I mumbled, turning on the device of pure joy.

"Ok…"

_An hour later…_

"I'm bored again…" I said, closing the video game system with a frown. I was getting my behind handed to me by this stupid trainer speaking French.

"I'm sorry…" Amaya said "This is totally off the top of my head, but do you want to go to the water park?"

"… Yes!" I exclaimed, leaping off my bed to the dresser to get a bag 'water park ready'. What? I never want to be unprepared for anything! Don't look at me like that!

"Who should we invite to go with us? If it was my choice, I'd say we need to have the whole school go with us!" She said, closing her net book. The whole school? Oh please no! I mean, a like all the countries except for those Russia and France guys, but everyone in the school would put that poor park in ruins!

"Hmm… That's a good question…" I said, stopping my packing this think. We had to invite countries that wouldn't cause too much damage…

* * *

"So, who did you end up inviting to go with us?" I asked as we headed to the entrance of the water park.

"I got China, Korea, Vietnam, America, England, and France to go." Amaya said, practically bouncing on her heels.

Wai-what? Vietnam _and_ England? Oh. Mah. Gawd.

"Aw! Vietnam and England? No way!" I exclaimed, going off into the "zone." For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a fan girls place for dangerous thoughts. 'Nuff said.

"Yes way, who did you invite?"

It didn't click until about the front of the line that my friend was asking me the question repeatedly.

"I invited the Axis, and Prussia, because he was throwing a fit when I went to tell Germany." I said, frowning at the thought as I pulled out my wallet. I found out that Prussia can get very whiny if he doesn't initially get want he wants.

"Yay! Italy is coming!" Amaya exclaimed, following me into the park once she got her ticket. Oh, yep. I thought so. The countries really stood out, didn't they? Oh boy… Wait? Why was Russia here? I didn't invite him.

Well, Amaya was friends with him right? Maybe she just forgot to mention him… I hope.

"Ve~ Christel! I'm glad you invited us!" Italy exclaimed, eagerly running over to him. I gave a small wave to Germany and Japan who were a few feet away.

"I'm glad you guys could come! It would be boring without you guys!" I replied, grinning.

"Ok, I am going to change now, Christel you coming?" Amaya asked while walking towards the dressing rooms.

"Yeah." I replied, running off to go catch up with her. I noticed that the other female nations had followed us to the changing room… Was that France trying to sneak in? Oh, never mind. Taiwan got it.

"So, Taiwan, I was just wondering… Are you and Vietnam close?" I shyly asked after she and I had finished changing.

"Well, I suppose we are…" Taiwan mumbled. "Amaya… Are you alright?" Taiwan asked since the said girl still hadn't come out of the stall yet.

"Yeah… I'm just focused on Ice Cream- I mean… Finding out how I can take over the world." Amaya replied, finally coming out of the stall.

"… Wait a minute…"

"What?" She asked.

"The whole reason you wanted to come here was for the Ice Cream, isn't it…?" I frowned, giving her my serious face. She just laughed nervously before running out of the room. I groaned and rolled my eyes, exiting out as well.

* * *

"Ah… This is nice, don't you think Italy?"

"It'd be better if we had some pasta, don't you think Nihon?"

"I-I don't really think pasta is appropriate to bring into something like this. Right Germany-san?"

"I just don't understand why we have to be in this silly circle."

So, as soon as I exited the changing room, Italy dragged myself and the other two Axis countries off the lazy river thing. It's where you just get into an inner tube and float around mini river until you're ready to get out.

And Italy, being the adorable thing that he was, insisted we all hold hands as we float around. So the order of this little circle-square-diamond group was: Italy, Germany, Myself, and Japan.

We've been going at this for quite some time now, but it wasn't like any of us tried to leave. And I got to hold Germany's hand, so I was a happy little fan girl. Nice and peaceful.

"HEY- CHRISSY!"

Well- it was.

"Hey, America." I sighed, lifting myself up slightly in the inner tube.

"Geeze, is this all you've done so far? How boring. You should be doing something awesome with us Allies!" America exclaimed, following us on the ground surrounding the river as I floated by.

I could feel Germany tensing up in annoyance so I smiled at my home country. "Sure, America. Why don't you go ask Amaya if she wants to go do a water slide with us while I try to find a place to leave?" I asked.

"Will do! See ya at the Tide Pool!" America yelled, as he took off in that direction.

"Going already, Christel-san?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, sorry guys." I said, letting go of Japan and Germany to swim over to an exit. "We'll do more stuff later though, mkay?"

Time to go find Amaya then.

* * *

**And that's all, folks! No idea when the next one will be up! And for you naughty kids who don't read Amaya's half, she didn't invite Russia either. ._. Creepy.**


End file.
